


But I didn't die before I met you

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, phichimettiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: In Chris’ personal opinion, people put way too much value into firsts





	But I didn't die before I met you

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to phichimetti week, for day 1: firsts :3 Have I mention that they are my favorite couple?

In Chris’ personal opinion, people put way too much value into firsts. However, first times are rarely good, just like the first glass of wine in one’s life never tastes well, and it’s usually not because there’s anything wrong with the wine itself. It's simply that some things require of previous experience to be properly enjoyed.

Chris barely had any memories of his first kiss. It happened during a skating camp when he was 16 and the only thing he can remember about the boy in question is that he had an Italian name. The details of his face, though, have blurred over time and if Chris ran into him, he wouldn’t be able to recognize him. It’s not like the kiss had been bad, just that there had been nothing memorable about it.

He got his first boyfriend the year after that, a ballet dancer from Geneva with long legs and pretty eyes, a couple of years older than him. He was the first man Chris had sex with, after three and a half months of dating. The experience wasn’t bad at all, a little awkward but certainly not catastrophic. In fact, he thinks it was pretty decent, for a first time. But it wasn’t the best sex he’s ever had and it’s not a memory that means a lot to him. His first medal holds much more significance to him than the loss of his virginity, but not more than any of the awards that came after it, since he worked hard for all of them.

Even his first time with Phichit wasn’t all that special. It happened back in 2017, the night of the World’s banquet, shortly after Chris turned 26. That had been a weird week for him. After being kept out of the podium for almost two seasons, he had won a silver medal again - the last of his career - but he felt empty inside. He wondered if he should retire, even though everyone was expecting him to stay one more year, at least until the Olympics. But he was already been to two, already won an olympic medal for Switzerland, and he felt tired. Tired of training and competing, tired of the press and the questions. And above all, he was tired of himself. His first night with Phichit had just been a friendly hookup to help him forget about his recent breakup with Leon - who had dumped him right after Europeans, after almost 4 years of relationship - and to distract himself from thinking of an uncertain future. It had been good and fun, but it didn’t mean anything. They both were aware of this, neither wanted a relationship at that point and even less with all the distance involved. They  parted ways and stayed friends, and that was it. Just one night among many others.

Chris can’t remember their first kiss, can’t recall any of the kisses they had that night. He knows they were many of them and all were nice enough, but he can’t tell them apart from each other.

There is, however, one kiss that is burned into Chris’ memory. It wasn’t their first kiss, nor their second, but up until that point, it was the only one that truly mattered. It took place right after Chris finally said “I think I’m falling in love with you,” and right before Phichit answered “I love you too,”; when Chris was already 32 and both of them had been kissed plenty of times. It was a kiss that Chris will always treasure, not because it was the first of anything, but because at that moment, he understood that he wanted to be with Phichit for the rest of his life.

And here he is now, 6 years later, approaching his 40s and already combing some white hairs, reflecting on dumb things while he watches his husband as he brushes his teeth and wiggles his butt to the beat of Good Vibrations.

“What are you thinking about?” Phichit asks after he spints on the sink. “You look so serious…”

“I’m thinking that you’re my first husband,” Chris answers, leaning on the doorway and caressing his stubble distractedly.

“Your first?”Phichit turns to look at him with a fake scandalised expression. “What, are you planning on getting a second one?”

“Hah! No, I’ve got my hand full only with you.” He bops Phichit’s nose.Phichit sticks out his tongue.

“Good, because you’re not allowed to marry again unless I die young in tragic circumstances, and only after you mourn me for an entire year,”

“Really? A year?” Chris emphasises exaggeratedly, and takes both on Phichit’s hands to place them on his butt, “do you actually think these buns can go unsullied for so long? I can’t make such promises,”

“Well I can promise you that I will become a ghost and haunt whoever tries to take advantage of you when I’m dead and you’re all sad and vulnerable,” he gives a little squeeze to Chris’ ass before retiring his hands, “I’ll be like Patrick Swayze!”

“Oh but can you be a corporeal ghost so I can suck your ectoplasmic dick?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Phichit erupts into laughter and all but falls on his ass, grabbing Chris to steady himself. “Do you even know what ectoplasm is?” He wheezes.

“Something to do with ghosts?” Chris shrugs. He’s only watched _Ghostbusters_ because Phichit loves it, but can’t remember much of it. It doesn’t really matter, because Phichit laughs harder and Chris loves that sound.

“Okay, yeah, when I become a ghost I will let you suck my dick all you want,” He says, still chuckling. He runs a hand over Chris’ arm and, in a slightly more steady voice, adds, “but seriously, what were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about how we weren’t each other’s first…” He trails off, playing with Phichit’s hair. Is amazing how dark and silky it still is, Phichit’s 33rd birthday has already gone by but he doesn’t look a day older than 25. “Well, first anything, really,” he continues with a sigh, “you know, just how Victor and Yuuri are each other’s first loves and everyone thinks that’s adorable.”

“Hey, we are adorable!” Phichit retorts, “maybe not as adorable as them because nobody is, but we’re great. The hottest couple on Instagram.”

“I know,” Chris says, and he does.

“Does that worry you?” Phichit asks, frowning, “That you weren’t my first love?”

“Not really, I was just thinking about it,” he gives Phichit a chaste kiss, “I’m not even sure why,”

“I am glad you weren’t my first love, or first anything” Phichit confesses, suddenly solemn.

“Really?” Chris arcs his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Because when I met you I wasn’t ready for, you know, this,” he points at himself and then Chris with his right hand, while flaunting the ring on his left, “and neither were you. If you were my first love, if I had been in love with you all those years ago, it would have hurt to stay friends for so long and it probably would have screwed up things, so I’m glad everything happened the way it did, because I like what we have.” He smiles at Chris the way he always does, wide and bright and honest.

“I like it too,” He replies, pulling Phichit closer, his hands on his lean waist.

“And you know, I’m glad that you had all that sex with all those people before you fell in love with me,” he draws a circle on Chris’ chest, playful, “because I kind of really enjoy all the dirty things you learned to do along the way,”

“Yeah?” He traces his finger over the waistline of Phichit’s boxers, “What’s your favorite?”

“How about I show you?” Phichit gives him a little push towards the bedroom.

“By all means…” Chris murmures, and forgets entirely about first kisses and first loves and things that don’t matter at all, because life is constantly advancing. The past is in the past, and his future is right in front of him, looking at Chris with shiny grey eyes full of lust and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always appreciated! If you love phichimetti, come scream with my at my twitter @idrinkmyfriends


End file.
